1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data storage libraries in general, and in particular to a data storage library having a robotic assembly operating on a guide rail. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a tape library storage system having a switching rack mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An automated data storage library typically uses a mechanical robot to pick and place data storage cartridges into media drives and empty cartridge slots. The mechanical robot is often a self-supporting mechanism having a picker assembly at the end of an arm that can be moved in two or more directions. The robotic movement is commonly controlled by some type of actuator, and the number of actuators is often equal to, but not limited by the number of directions the mechanical robot moves. By using the electronic encoders on the actuators, the picker assembly can be positioned in proximity to the media drives or cartridge slots.
Some attempts have been made to alleviate the constraints of stand alone robotic arms by implementing carousel structures, draw cable devices, and track/rail type systems. These systems have some sort of guide rail (or track) and a carriage that moves the storage media cartridges to and from the media drives. The guide rail forms a path for directing the carriage to any desired position, be it in a continuous loop of a carousel, a straight line, or other combinations of straight and curved sections.
The present disclosure provides an automated tape library storage system having a switching rack mechanism for altering the moving direction of a mechanical robot.